The University of Pennsylvania (PENN) has strong interdisciplinary research programs on aging related neurodegenerative disorders that develop basic insights Into aging related neurodegenerative disease and Implement programs for developing strategies to prevent or ameliorate Alzheimer's (AD) and Parkinson's disease (PD), amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS), and front temporal lobar degeneration (FTLD). This P30 Neurodegenerative Disease Core Center will build further the multidisciplinary community of neurodegenerative disease researchers at PENN by recruiting two new faculty whose expertise complements existing programs while adding new content to these programs. This includes a tenure track Neurology faculty with expertise In genomic studies of neurodegenerative diseases and a tenure track experimental Neuropathology faculty with expertise in elucidating contributions of the metabolic syndrome to Increased risk for AD. This will be accomplished through a national search for these faculty as well as mentoring programs and institutional support to seamlessly integrate these new faculty into the PENN neurodegenerative disease research program network. This will lead to new job creation and enhanced capacity to reduce health care costs by improving the care of patients with AD, PD, FTLD, ALS and related disorders. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Completing the Aims of this P30 Neurodegenerative Disease Core Center will build further the multidisciplinary community of neurodegenerative disease researchers at PENN by recruiting two new faculty members whose expertise complements existing PENN programs while adding new content to these programs. This will lead to new job creation and enhanced capacity to reduce health care costs by improving the care of patients with aging related neurodegenerative disorders such as Alzheimer's and Parkinson's disease, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, and frontotemporal lobar degeneration thereby stimulating economic growth.